Fantasia
"Fantasia is a realm overflowing with magic and things beyond your wildest dreams but every great world has its beginnings. This world was born from the imagination of child which grew and grew into a world then into its own realm. Anything beyond your wildest dreams is definitely possible there. No matter what other people say, the magic will always live on. A place where mystery, adventure, danger, surprise, and beauty lurk in every corner. Fantasia will continue to evolve long after this book has ended but have no fear. The origin story for anything in fantasia will be right here, waiting to be read..." '-The First Paragraph in Fantasias Lore Book.' The Worlds that Fantasia has links to. Over the time of Fantasia’s existence, it has been linked with many worlds before. Some were temporary linked but very few ever get linked permanently. When it does happen, people begin to wander through them and perhaps even live there. Omnitalis One of the worlds that Fantasia has permanent links to is Omnitalis. A fascinating world governed by 5 gods and is home to the unique species called Agarifs. The worlds have yet to settle a partnership with one another though there have been people to wander from Fantasia to Omnitalis and vice versa. Fantasias portal to this world is a hidden pond portal behind a waterfall in the legendary Centrailia Woods. Aroxillia A link between has yet to been discussed and this portion is considered work in progress. Equilia A link between has yet to been discussed and this portion is considered work in progress. Worlds in Fantasia Universilia Universilia is the main planet for the realm of Fantasia and is the most business centered world. This busy planet has no seasons at all but despite that one fact, this is the planet is where the two of Main Rulers reside. Lots of history lies here for this world was originally divided by thousands and thousands of walls built by the clans that resided there before the peace was brought by, Universia Starling. Using the powers she gathered by befriending the heads of the clans, she united all the species under one rule.This previously unnamed world was named after Universia’s death. This is one of the first worlds to be recorded and mapped. Despite this being the most business centered world, most people don't come here to do business but because there are lots of structures here that have significant importance to the overall history of Fantasia and Universilia itself. The most notable structures are the Universilia palace, the fountains of time and space, ‘Their final resting place’, The Garden of the Sirens Wrath, and lastly the library from before the dawn of time. * Centrailia-''' The center most world that contains the most festive of events. # 'Local Humans: '''Centralians * '''Pokeria-' The world where Pokemon exist. # 'Local Humans: '''Pokens # '''Local Pokemon: '''Fantasimon * '''Eeverilion-' Pokeria's moon that hosts only Eevees. # '''Locals Humans: '''Pokens # '''Local Pokemon: Eeveelio *'Gamerix-' The word that videogames come to life. # Local Humans: 'Gamerons *'Phoenilia-''' The homeland of the most legendary beasts of Fantasia. # 'Local Humans: '''Phoens # '''Local Legendary Animals: '''Origians *'Harmonea-''' The lands whos ruler,under Universilia, controls the balance of the dimension and keeps it balanced. It is also the world of music. # 'Local Humans: '''Chords. *'Elementia-''' The land where the strongest elementals are born. # '''Local Humans: Elementians *Demonrialia- The land of demons. # Local Humans: Monrilians # Local Demons: 'Demrilia *'Triflium-''' The land where the land,air, and water is shown to its best. (WIP) '''No longer existent worlds or no longer included in Fantasia. * Genrox- The land of precious metals and gems. Category:Browse Category:World Category:Fantasia